The Necklace
by busygirlks
Summary: A fluffy Finchel one-shot that explains the origins of Rachel's new necklace.  Enjoy!


****

****

**A/N: Just a quick Finchel one-shot that popped into my head (and won't go away), since watching 2.03 – Grilled Cheesus. Teeny spoiler warning here…the 'Finn' necklace that was Tweeted weeks ago made a sudden and inauspicious appearance on Rachel's neck last night. Without even a mention of its origin. And I found myself wondering about where it came from. Regardless of who bought it, it is creepy, in a sweet-young-love way (or conversely, sweet in a creepy-young-love sort of way). And it got me thinking that maybe they cut the scene b/c there was no good way to play it. Either Rachel comes off as stalkerish 'team Finn' girl, or Finn comes off as super-macho, woman-branding cro magnon man.**

**So, I gave it my own spin.**

**Probably too precious, but it is how I like to imagine things.**

**If I owned Glee? Finn would have rounded home already. So, obviously not mine.**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**

* * *

**

Finn was in a situation he normally found terrifying; he was at the mall. With a girl.

In a non-food court related scenario, he thought with a grimace.

And even more humiliating, he was waiting outside of Victoria's Secret while said girl, who happened to be his smoking hot girlfriend, tried on who knows what kind of skimpy stuff…Finn's eyes drifted to the front window of the store.

He couldn't see the dressing room from there, but he imagined Rachel picking out something red, because it was his favorite color of course, and cut way down to, well, anywhere would be good he supposed.

Unfortunately his intentions must have shown on his face as two older women passed by his waiting spot on a bench and shot him a look that said, in no uncertain terms, that he was a pervert and was going to hell. Feeling his ears burn, Finn darted his eyes quickly away from the intriguing display in the store's front window and looked for something, anything really, to divert his attention.

His gaze landed on one of those little kiosks that always seemed to dominate the landscape of malls. Those tiny, quirky little places that seemed to never stay the same from visit to visit.

Kind of like Rachel, he thought, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a grin.

Standing, he made his way over to the small cart that advertised 'custom jewelry made while you wait.'

The man running the kiosk smiled warmly at him and asked if he would like to see anything.

Finn mumbled something inarticulate about 'a special present for his girl.' The man just smiled knowingly and told Finn to let him know if he needed anything.

After Rachel's performance in Glee this afternoon, singing to him about how she was starting to believe in love because of him, he would have given her anything she wanted.

Well, he thought, grimacing at the contents of his wallet, anything under $30.

Browsing quickly, because he wanted this to be a surprise, he dismissed the rings first.

Too soon, and too permanent.

Earrings seemed boring, and he didn't see her wear them a lot.

Same with bracelets.

But he smiled as he noticed the necklaces shaped in letters and initials.

Finn had often noticed the tiny gold 'R' his girlfriend wore around her neck. He spent a lot of time focused on that particular region of her anatomy and found himself staring at the little letter frequently. She had told him, when he asked about it, that it was a reminder of who she was. Rachel.

Grabbing two items impulsively from the display hooks, Finn turned to the salesman, "I'm ready. I know what I want.

* * *

Rachel was acutely aware that her boyfriend was up to something.

Finn might be many things…handsome, sweet, kind, with wonderful muscles. But he was not subtle, nor was he very good at keeping secrets.

He had been babbling since she came out of Victoria's Secret. Normally she would have attributed his behavior to the fact that she was theoretically buying sexy underwear.

Underwear that he would assume he might get to see if he played his cards right.

But this was more than his usual boy-thoughts nervousness. He had a secret.

Now she just has to figure out what it is.

Rachel was a student of Finn and his emotions. She stayed uncharacteristically quiet in his car on the way back to her house. She observed him quietly. She knew it was freaking him out.

As his babbling increased, Rachel felt herself becoming annoyed. What was it this time? Was he breaking up with her? Was he finally going to admit to her that he slept with Santana (which she already knew because she had overhead the slut bragging to Quinn)?

"My Dads aren't home," Rachel said quietly, stroking a hand up and down his arm.

She hid a smirk when she saw him swallow nervously.

"Would you like to come up to my room?" she flashed her best doe eyes, and did smile then at his wordless nod.

Leading him to her frilly bed, she sat him down on the edge and stepped between his thighs. Running a hand gently through his hair, Rachel began the inquisition, "What's wrong Finn?"

"Wh-what do you mean 'wrong,' Rach?" he was clearing his throat, she noted, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're acting very weird," she let her sigh caress his ear intentionally and heard his muffled gasp.

"So are you," he mumbled.

"I know you have a secret," she kissed his earlobe, then nipped it sharply, enjoying his small moan, "I want you to tell me what it is."

He pushed her gently back, "When we were at the mall, I had this idea."

She nodded encouragingly, caressing the skin of his face..

"And I was thinking about how you always worry that there's no way for anyone to tell you're my girlfriend. And my letter jacket is way too huge for you…I don't have a class ring yet either," he paused to suck in a breath, "And the Team Finn t-shirt was a bit much."

She chuckled softly, "I might have been a bit overenthusiastic."

His crooked grin lit up his face and she felt a warm tingling low in her belly. She wished he would get to the point.

"And then I started thinking about the kind of stuff you like. This," his fingers gently brushed the skin where her necklace lay and it was her turn to gasp as the feeling was electric, "you always wear this."

"So," he sighed, "I got you something. But now I'm worried that you'll probably think it was stupid. Or that I'm being all caveman on you, marking my woman and all."

What _was_ he going on about, Rachel wondered? Had he gotten a tattoo?

"Anyway, here it is." Finn handed her a small black box and Rachel smiled.

"I love you Rachel," he said softly as she opened the gift, revealing a gold necklace. The charm on the necklace said simply, 'Finn.'

* * *

_Say something_, he willed her with his mind.

He had no idea from her expression if she loved it or hated it.

Then a smile slowly stretched across her beautiful face and he knew he had done okay.

"Put it on me?" she asked quietly.

Hands trembling, Finn brushed her silky hair away from her neck and fastened the chain into place. He placed a lingering kiss where the two halves of the necklace met.

She turned then, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, pulling him down to the bed.

No words were spoken for long minutes, as the two devoured one another.

Suddenly she pulled away and stopped him from following her with a hand on his chest.

_Uh oh_, Finn knew that look. He was in trouble for something.

"Wait a minute, Finn Hudson," she growled, "this necklace shows everyone that I belong to you…but what's to show anyone that you belong to me?"

Oh, she was mad. Finn took in her flushed face, her kiss-swollen lips, arms crossed over her chest and smiled.

"Because I got me a present too, Rach."

He reached down the collar of his t-shirt and pulled out a silver dogtag, clearly emblazoned with the word, 'Rachel.'

She ran her thumb gently over the indentation of her name.

Her arms uncrossed.

Her smile returned.

"Good answer," she murmured, pulling his body back down on top of hers.

Finn smiled against her mouth, glad he had been so impulsive after all.

The End.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Just a fluffy bit of fun for me. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
